


The Succubitch

by theidwalks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidwalks/pseuds/theidwalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home to find Derek with another woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Succubitch

**Author's Note:**

> Test Driving ficlet. I hate infidels-I mean infidelity. I hate infidelity. But Loves me them cheating feels. ;)

“What” Is the first thing out of his mouth when he steps through the door. The hallway is a wreck; picture frames scatter the floor, tables are overturned, and tattered clothes are thrown haphazardly across the room. But that's not what stops stiles stops cold just inside the doorway of the refurbished hale house. No, it's the sound of labored breathing that after years of marriage has trained Stiles to recognize as Derek’s.

His thoughts are cut off by a wet squelching sound quickly followed by a woman's high keening moan. He hears Derek muttering “fuck” under his breath followed quickly by her pleading whimpering and suddenly his lungs have stopped working and his heart is beating too fast. His palms sweaty as he wonders how long this has been going on behind his back. How he couldn’t have noticed Derek cheating on him.

 A voice whispers "because you trust him" and it’s like a punch in the gut. Because that, that trust was hard fought and won. That trust forged from blood and chaos. From making it through life in Beacon Hills on nothing but each other and the pack, is gone. All that trust is gone. Unwavering devotion and love.

At least that’s what he thought. He believed in that forever. A forever with Derek. In their home... with their kids. Fuck. How could Derek could do this to them? After everything they've been through. What about their family? They have kids. They have a home. Their son is about to be born in a few days.

That thought more than anything makes him angry. Angry enough that he keeps going forward, even though every fiber in his body is screaming for him to turn tail and run and maybe deny this ever happened; or drive off in a fit of rage and never look back, except to maybe start plotting with Lydia for sweet vengeance. Except he has to see it with his own two eyes.

He slowly makes his way toward the door where obscene noises taunt him. The thick smell of sex is overpowering as it wafts through the door making dread sit at the bottom of his stomach. He swallows down the panic and steels himself for what he’s about to see. Pushing back the threat of tears he hesitantly presses against the door and lets out a shaky breath. Cringing and squeezing is eyes shut tightly when the woman cries out with a breathy moan.

 There’s the expected shout of a surprised “Stiles!” and for a moment it feels like his chest has collapses in on itself. For a moment all he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears until his eyes fly open.  "Oh my god. Derek" is the first thing out of his mouth. There’s a naked woman in his husbands arms. There's a naked woman in his husbands arms, soaked in a pool of blood with fingers sharp as freaking carving knives.

It is most definitely not what Stiles was expecting. He is so shocked it’s taking a bit longer to process everything that’s happening. What with the powerful feels colliding with each other as he tries to make sense of things. Dere'sk holding her in the curve of one arm and a vicious serrated hook in the hand of the other. A drop of blood drips from the hook and he follows it to the other gruesome weapons on the floor. And that's when he notices the giant whole in the woman’s stomach from the pipe Derek just pulled out of it with a squelch.

 

“OhmyGOD!” The girls too pale and lying too still to be anything less than dead but still looks more like a debauched pornstar than anything. Stiles can’t help but stand stock still even though he knows he should be looking for a first aid kit or making himself more useful than a house decoration.

 The next thing he sees is her eyes flying open and flashing a pretty shade of purple. From one moment to the next her eyes, shiny like crystal, flash to him before darting to Derek and proceeds to throw her herself at him before attacking Derek’s mouth and pining him to the floor in a savage kiss. More like she’s eatin-oh-"Succubbi mesmerize their prey by triggering a primal state of reproduction. Though often surviving on sexual energy alone they can feed directly off lifeforcen, enabling instantaneous regeneragion.-his mind helpfully provides.

 Derek's hand scrabbles uselessly against the tiles before she grabs them and traps them above his head while his feet kick wildly against nothing. It lasts only a couple of seconds before he throws his head back into the concrete and arches his back so hard stiles thinks it might break before he promptly passes out. Stiles instinctively ran toward Derek but by the time he got there she’d already rolled off and kO’d herself.

 After he’s confirmed that yes, Derek is alive, Stiles is left alone trying to figure out what the hell just happened in the last 30 seconds. Beacon Hills man. Five minutes later Stiles headache is solved when Derek and the she-devil groggily return to consciousness looking for all the world like they’re having the worlds’ most debilitating hangover, before surveying the room and glaring at each other spitefully. That answers a lot. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve had to save a stray from hunters.

  
"What”. Stiles shifts uncomfortably feeling embarrassed about his earlier assessment. Derek heaves a put upon sigh before shakily getting his feet under him and making his way to stiles. Burying his face into Stiles neck before relaxing like a doll who's strings have been cut, which means throwing all his weight on Stiles. "Hmm" is Derek’s intelligent response before his breathing starts to even out in what Stiles thinks might be fitful sleep.

Stiles is tempted to just let him be adorable and sleep to his hearts’ content while he himself turns into a puddle of mush, because he loves his husband as much as he feels like strangling him right now. He is so unbelievably happy that his husband isn't cheating on him. He doesn't even know what to do, but feels like wrapping himself around Derek in a Stiles-blanket to cuddle him forevers and feed him cookies isn’t what this situation is calling for.

Especially when the floor, not to mention Derek is covered in blood and the room still smells like sex. OH! And the succubitch is glaring at them . Stiles coughs and smacks Derek’s smooth arm. Not even ashamed to admit that he copped a feel. So what, they’re married. Deal with it. He wraps his arms around Derek running comforting hands over his back and turns a wary eye to her “Hi.”  
She’s still glaring but her lips twitch up in a wry smile “Charming.” 

 Derek nuzzles deeper and stiles can feel the grin against his neck when she groans.

“My God, can you cut the fluffy crap for five seconds.” Her voice goes high pitch at the end and she ends up in a coughing fit so Derek pulls away.  
“Name’s Dianna. I was a friend of Laura’s back in the apple and decided to drop by when I ran into a bit of a Hunter jam till scruffy swooped in.” She scrunches up her nose in a grimace. “Anywho, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, your epic romance is killing me right now, in the most literal of senses, so I’ve got to skadoosh.

Nice meeting you, let’s get coffee sometime. Toodles” She plants a kiss on Stiles cheek and leaves the house stark naked.  
“What.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Criticisms? Complaints?


End file.
